Você e Eu Contra o Resto do Mundo
by Isa.C
Summary: "Saí do carro de Alice e me concentrei em entrar no jardim dos Cullens – agora todo decorado para o casamento. Meu coração apertou quando finalmente permiti a verdade me atingir: Edward iria se casar com outra. " - ONE-SHOT


**Você e eu contra o resto do mundo**

**-3333333-**

_Capítulo único._

**-3333333-**

**Bella POV.**

E aqui estava eu: sentada no banco de passageiro do carro da minha melhor amiga, vestindo um lindo vestido azul e pronta para presenciar o casamento do meu amigo.

Assim eu até convenci, certo?

- Você não vai sair daí, não? – perguntou Alice, me encarando do banco do motorista. – Olha, se você quiser falar com o meu irmão antes do casamento é melhor se apressar.

- E quem disse que eu quero falar com ele? – tentei.

- Isabella! – me encarou furiosamente. – Você sabe que o Edward está prestes a cometer o maior erro da vida dele se casando com a Tanya!

Dei de ombros.

- Por favor? – me deu um peteleco na orelha. – Você não pode deixar isso acontecer! Vocês se amam, poxa! Todo esse desencontro não pode separar vocês. _O amor de vocês é mais forte que isso._

- Alice. – comecei. – O seu irmão está se casando por livre e espontânea vontade! A Tanya pode não ser a sua cunhada dos sonhos, mas também não é uma má pessoa. Lide com esse fato, ok?

- Por quê? – murmurou.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Por que você resolveu que não seria bom para o Edward ficar com você? Por que você resolveu terminar tudo e sair do apartamento que vocês haviam comprado juntos? Vocês eram tão felizes, Bella! – ela estava quase chorando e aquilo me deixou mais desnorteada ainda.

- Felizes? – ri ironicamente. – A mãe de vocês me odeia! – me exasperei. – Você tem noção da quantidade de vezes que eu vi o Edward brigar com ela por minha causa?

- Mas ele está certo! Ele faz isso porque te ama!

- Eu não posso permitir que ele tenha uma relação arruinada com a mãe dele assim como eu tenho com toda a minha família. – desabafei. – Mãe só existe uma, amor vem outros. O exemplo disso é o casamento dele hoje.

- Olha, Bella... – pegou minha mão. – Eu entendo toda a sua proteção com ele, mas nenhum amor pode ser igual ao de vocês. Nunca. – disse. – E a nossa mãe? Bem, ela não é exatamente a mãe do ano. E não vai ser se afastando de Edward que você vai torná-la uma. – beijou a minha testa. – Eu preciso entrar, daqui a pouco começa a cerimônia. – me olhou. – Vá falar com ele. Edward deve estar no quarto dele se arrumando ainda. – e saiu do carro, deixando as chaves comigo.

Mordi meus lábios. Eu queria falar com ele? Queria. Eu _podia_ falar com ele? Não sei.

Saí do carro de Alice e me concentrei em entrar no jardim dos Cullens – agora todo decorado para o casamento. Meu coração apertou quando finalmente permiti a verdade me atingir: _Edward iria se casar com outra._

Levei a mão ao colar de ouro branco que sempre levava comigo. Ele havia sido presente de Edward quando completamos o nosso primeiro ano de namoro.

Como que para piorar a minha situação vi a mãe dele me encarando seriamente. Certamente ela não pensou que eu viria. _Nem eu._

Respirei fundo na tentativa de passar aquele aperto no peito, mas foi em vão. Não tive coragem de dar mais nenhum passo, permanecendo parada em frente à casa da família Cullen. Talvez eu devesse ir embora... Sim, isso era o certo a se fazer.

Já estava girando nos meus calcanhares quando o vi na janela. Ele estava arrumando a gravata enquanto olhava para fora com um olhar distante. Edward não parecia feliz.

No segundo seguinte eu já estava entrando na casa, rezando para não ser vista. Subi as escadas tentando não fazer barulho com os sapatos de salto que usava e quando cheguei no corredor que levava aos quartos me deparei com Emmett – o outro irmão de Edward. – saindo do quarto dele.

- Só vá lá e acabe com isso, Bellinha. – tocou meu ombro. – Você é a única que pode fazer o meu irmão ser feliz de verdade. – dando um beijo em minha testa, desceu as escadas me deixando sozinha ali.

Era só mais um passo para eu chegar onde Edward estava.

Respirei fundo e entrei no quarto.

Como se soubesse que era eu, ele se virou para mim na mesma hora.

- Hey. – sussurrei.

- Hey. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo, não é mesmo? – falei fechando a porta. – Na verdade, acredito que não devo nem ser convidada, apesar que a sua irmã me garantiu que eu era. – olhei para os meus pés.

- E você é. – falou. – Como você está? Faz tempo que não nos vemos... – a sua voz parecia que saía com muito esforço.

- Pois é. – continuava a encarar o chão. – Eu... Eu estou bem. – disse baixinho, tentando me convencer, porém uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. – Desculpa. – pedi limpando o rosto. – Eu realmente não deveria ter vindo. – e fui sair.

- Não! – Edward quase gritou. – Fica mais um pouco. Por favor.

- Edward... – eu me mantive virada para a porta. – Eu odeio ter que fazer isso.

- Isso o quê? – se aproximou.

- Isso. – as lágrimas começaram a cair despudoradamente. – Eu odeio ter que vir aqui no dia do seu casamento chorar descaradamente porque não podemos ficar juntos. – me virei para olhá-lo. – Mas eu não podia não fazer nada, eu não podia me manter longe disso, entende? – supliquei.

Edward começou a chorar de mancinho e se aproximou mais ainda para limpar as minhas lágrimas.

- Eu quero muito te ver feliz e eu sei que ao lado de Tanya você vai ser. – minha voz estava pesada devido ao choro. – A sua família a ama e você não vai precisar brigar com ninguém para ficar com ela.

- Bella... – tentou falar, mas eu o cortei.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou te esquecer. – funguei tentando agora sozinha secar meu rosto. – E que... – parei e o encarei profundamente. – Mesmo que eu quisesse, _isso_ que nós temos nunca vai terminar para mim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas depositou um beijo casto nos meus lábios. Me afastei deixando um outro no seu rosto molhado pelo seu choro e me dirigi até a porta.

- Não me esquece, está bem? – pedi o olhando pela última vez.

Corri para o carro e fui embora sem olhar para trás.

**-3333333-**

Eu chorava fortemente. Dirigi até o nosso antigo apartamento – agora só de Edward – e usei as chaves que ainda tinha para entrar. A cerimônia seria longa e depois ele iria para a lua de mel. Eu poderia ficar aqui o tempo que precisasse.

Me joguei na nossa antiga cama e me agarrei ao travesseiro. Foi fácil perceber o seu cheiro. Solucei quando todas as memórias me atingiram.

Qualquer um diria que eu seria a de branco hoje. Foi o que sempre pareceu durante o nosso namoro, que tinha começado na adolescência e se manteve por anos. Até eu ver que o nosso relacionamento estava arruinando a relação dele com a sua mãe de uma forma muito grave. Eu não podia permitir que por ela não gostar de mim eles brigassem e não se falassem. Eu não podia permitir que ele ficasse sem família da mesma forma que eu. Eu o amo muito para fazer ele viver em pé de guerra com quem ele ama.

- Eu fiz isso porque eu te amo, meu amor. – sussurrei entrei as minhas lágrimas. – Eu fiz isso porque é o melhor para você...

- Você está enganada, Bella.

Pulei sentada na cama quando ouvi a sua voz. Edward estava encostado na porta do quarto, o seu terno já não o vestia, a camisa branca estava com os primeiros botões abertos e a gravata não estava mais lá.

- Edward? – disse alto, limpando o meu rosto molhado. – Mas... Mas... Você deveria estar se casando e...

- Não! Eu não deveria e eu não estou! – gritou. Me calei. – Chega disso, Bella!Chega! – se aproximou. – É você que eu quero, é com você que eu vou casar e ter filhos. Sempre foi você, sempre será! – passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – E o pior é que você sabe disso. E ainda assim foge de mim.

- Eu não fujo de você! – rebati, voltando a chorar com toda a força e agarrando meus joelhos. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz!

Ele sentou violentamente na cama de frente para mim e agarrou o meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o encarasse em meio as minhas lágrimas.

- A minha felicidade é _você_, Isabella! – seus olhos brilhavam com desespero e raiva.

- Mas não pode ser! – me desvencilhei dele e levantei, começando a andar freneticamente pelo quarto. – Eu não posso permitir que você fique sem família por minha causa, Edward! Eu sei como é crescer sem pai nem mãe porque eles não aceitam quem você é! – falava tudo de um só fôlego e encarando os meus pés andando em ritmo rápido.

- Eles não aceitaram que você queria ser uma bailarina! Era isso que você sempre quis! Era o que te fazia feliz, meu anjo! – argumentou ainda sentado na cama – Você fez a escolha certa ao sair de casa para seguir o seu sonho! Você seria muito infeliz se não fizesse isso.

- E você realmente acredita que eu consigo ser completamente feliz sabendo que os meus pais não dão a mínima para mim só porque eu não segui a profissão idealizada por eles, Edward? – cuspi, parando de andar e olhando firmemente para ele. – Isso dói muito.

- Eu sei que dói. – acalmou a sua voz e começou a se encaminhar em direção a mim.- Mas imagine se você não tivesse lutado contra eles para ser a bailarina bem sucedida que você é hoje. – disse, tocando meu rosto banhado pelas lágrimas que ainda não paravam de cair. – Você não seria completa, não é? – levantou meu queixo e os nossos olhos se chocaram. – Você é isso para mim, Bella. Eu sei que vai doer se tiver que me separar da minha mãe para ficar com você, mas eu sei que, se não ficar com você, uma parte fundamental de mim vai fazer uma falta tão absurdamente profunda, que eu nunca vou poder me sentir completo.

- Vai ver eu escolhi a profissão errada. – disse com a minha voz fraca, me permitindo levar meus dedos aos seus cabelos e brincar com alguns fios. – Se eu não fosse bailarina, talvez fosse mais fácil a sua mãe gostar de mim.

- O Jasper é médico, e ela odeia ele. – rebateu, acariciando a minha bochecha. – Ela odeia todo mundo, Bella. Ela é louca, sei lá. – deu de ombros. – Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ao me deixar levar por essa loucura de casamento com a Tanya. Ela não me ama, eu não amo ela. E a minha mãe ama justamente isso: saber que eu não amava a minha suposta futura esposa.

- Que horror, Edward. – revirei meus olhos.

- É verdade. – agora suas duas mãos seguravam meu rosto. – Ela tem um complexo, sei lá, que quer que os filhos amem apenas ela. – riu sem humor. – Ela deu o azar de justo hoje em dia, quando ninguém mais consegue viver um grande amor, os dois filhos dela conseguiram.

- Edward... – tentei novamente.

- Por favor, fica comigo? – pediu, e lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

Suspirei. Era isso, não havia remédio.

- Você e eu contra o resto do mundo? – perguntei baixinho, tirando a mão que ainda brincava com os seus cabelos para limpar a sua face molhada.

- Como deve ser. – e tomou meus lábios delicadamente. Gemi quando nossas línguas se tocaram, sentindo todas as sensações que ele me causava desde a primeira vez que nossas bocas se encontraram.

- Meu grande amor. – sussurrei, antes de me jogar em seus braços o abraçando como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

Éramos eu e ele contra o resto do mundo.

"_Sobre nós dois ninguém vai saber de tudo. Parece uma partida contra o resto do mundo." _(Frejat, Sobre nós dois e o resto do mundo)

**-3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333-**

**Oi, gente!**

**E não é que eu apareci depois de anos? :) É uma historinha tranquila, só para matar as saudades disso aqui.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que sempre leram as minhas histórias e aos novos que ainda aparecem mandando reviews nas minhas fics antigas.**

**Grande beijo, galera!**

**Isa **


End file.
